An Angels Kiss ( Currently Updating )
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Her name is Yuri. A beauitful girl. She's never felt love until she met him. This man is always in her mind, her dreams, everywhere she goes. Just Who is he? AizenxOc Aizen x Oc lemon. Don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Name : **Yuri Hitomi

**Age :** 17

**Eye color :** yellow

**Hair color : **Black

**Hair length :** To Knees

**Gender :** Female

**Personality :** Very quiet will only talk to Aizen. Powerful and very kind, caring, polite, cautious. She likes sweets and chocolate milk, strawberries.


	2. Meeting Aizen

"Gorgeous...Beautiful...," His hand touched her legs and slowly slid up to her face.

"I finally found you my sweet Yuri...,"

Yuri sat up breathing heavily she placed her hand on her heart it was beating like a drum. _'What a strange dream..,'_

-School-

"That is a strange dream," Ori stared at her tired friend laying on her desk.

"Mmm..Hmm..,"

"But is sounds kinda scary,"

"What do you mean?,"

"I mean a hand just touching your body all over the place...Crrreeeepy,"

"I guess...,"

"Alright everyone get into your seats!," The teacher quickly entered the room. Ori went back to her seat as Yuri stared out the window she yawned and placed her arms on her desk then her head closing her eyes slowly. _'His face...I wonder who he was' _

-Dream-

"Yuri are you comfortable?," she nodded as she felt the warm aura around her "Mm-hmm," A blush appeared on her cheeks. She felt his hand touch her knees gently and stroked her thighs under her uniform. Yuri frown a little _'This feel weird know...Stop please,' _A chuckle entered her ears and she tried to sit up. _'I...Can't move...,'_ His hand reached under her blouse Yuri jumped. "Please stop it...,"

The pulled her bra from the clasp and then the hand squeezed her left breast. "Does it feel good?,"

-Class-

"Stop!," She stood up from her seat. "Is there a problem Miss Yuri?,"

"Um...No, I'm fine," She noticed she was sweaty and the class was staring at her. "Can I go to the bathroom?,"

"Sure,"

Yuri quickly left the classroom and ran down the hall into the girls bathroom, She rushed the cold water on her face and stared up at the mirror. "These dreams feel so real," She turned the water off after washing her face then went to the stall. Yuri's eyes widened at her under wear. "I'm...No this can't be...From just a little dream I'm like this..," She gasped and felt her bra strap slip down. _'No..No way...My bra is...S-snap out of it Yuri!,'_ She slapped her cheeks.

"That dream wasn't real...I-I must have forgot to put my bra on when I left," She blushed again. That hand _'Who is he?' _she sighed and pulled her panties and skirt on. She clipped her bra back on and walked down the slient hall way. She stopped and she felt her knees buckle and she fell to the ground. The hallway felt strange then it changed shape everything started to spin and go down in a circle. _'W-What is this? I can't move...,'_ Her body felt heavy.

She felt sick to her stomach then she squeezed her eyes shut. The moving stopped as she opened her eyes and looked up the sky was dark and the ground felt very soft. She sat up with what strength she had left and looked around the area. "A desert...White sand?," She looked at the dark sky. "The moon is different too," Yuri stuggled to stand up but he legs wouldn't budge, plus with that little ride she went through she still felt and sick and layed back down.

"Am I going to die here?,"

Her eyes closed slowly. "I. Don't. Want...Help...Me...,"

**-Later-**

Yuri's stomach still hurt and she felt her head spin as she got up. Her eyes scaned her surrondings. _'A white room?'_ She got up slowly and balanced herself on the small table next to the bed her legs felt heavy, glancing down at the outfit she was wearing. A long white and black dress with short sleeves. "Where's my uniform...This is scary," Quickly walking to the huge door across from her she pushed it open.

The entire hallway was white too. Groaning Yuri looked around the first. 'Left or right?' Yuri shrugged and walked right since she always did during situations like this. Like the time when she was 6 and lost her way home and turned right. Bing! Home.

"Oh...I see your awake," She squeaked and turned around. "Um...H-hello there," A tall man with short sliver hair smiled at her. "Yuri, right?," She answered with a simply nod. Yuri studied the man he had a weird feeling to him. "My name is Gin Ichimaru," He leaned closer. "N-N-Nice to meet you Gin-kun,"

Of course he was wearing almost the same outfit as her. Gin wore his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands like one does with kimono sleeves. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe appear to be black

"Hmmm..," She blushed softy as he leaned in closer. "Excuse me...But w-what are you doing?," He grabbed her wrist. "I could ask you the same thing...You'll get lost in this place come with me," He dragged her gently as they went down the hall she was heading. _'So...Was I right going right?'_ she cocked her head to the side.

**-Throne room- **

"I found her," He raise her hand and him being tall he pulled her off the ground. She looked up at a man sitting on a throne staring at her his with brown eyes brown hair was swept back with a strand handing in his face. Yuri's cheeks showed a hint of pink. He chuckled "It's finally nice to meet you...Yuri," He got up and walked towards her. Yuri felt fear hit her. She started to move away but Gin kept a hold on her. "Don't be scared I won't hurt you,"

He lightly touched her arm Gin removed his and stepped away. _'I know this hand...,'_ she stared at his hand and looked away. "What's wrong?," He leaned into her face. "Who are you?," His breath hit her cheeks as he leaned closer into her ear. "My name is Aizen but we will talk more later...Yuri...My sweet," She gasped and felt he body become weak.

**-Bedroom-**

_'Geez, if I pass out one more time I'm gonna snap...It's pathetic!'_ Yuri sat up and realized she was back in her room. The only thing she could hear was someone talking. Her canopy bed hid her body behide the curtains. _'Who was that man anyway' _She quickly layed back down as she heard the door open and close.

Clenching her fist and closed her eyes shut. "How long do do you plan on pretending to sleep," a hand slowly pulled the blanket away from her. _'Damn plan aborted!'_

"Um...Um...," she sat up and pressed her back against the headboard and looked at her hands. "Why did you bring me here?," His hand lifted her chin making her look into his eyes as he caressed her cheek. "I just wanna go home...,"

"You'll be very safe here I promise...,"

She shook her head. "Who are you?," He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I told you my name is Aizen...," Yuri shook abit as he touched her arm with affection.

"Just _where_ am I?,"

"Your at The Las Noches palace,"

"Palace?,"

"I'll tell you alot more later why don't you rest," His hand played with her hair softly. "I'm not sleepy," Yuri squeezed the blanket. "You will only be treated like a princess here...Trust me..," She pulled away from him. "How can I! I don't even know you!," He was now closer to her his lips were only an inch away. "Don't worry...I'll keep you safe...My beauitful Yuri," She gasped when his hand touched her leg. "No!,"

He pulled his face away as her hand swung to strike him. Aizen quickly grabbed her wrist and stared at her "I'm-I'm sorry...You reminded me of something...," His grip was really strong. "Yuri relax I won't hurt you...I'll make you feel safe just stay by my side," Yuri looked at him. "You don't want to go back to an empty house do you...With no one there...," He was right it was loney and it hurt without seeing your mother's smile when you got home or your fathers hugs.

"I have to stay by...Your side...,"

"That's a good girl,"

"Just let me us your power...,"

"My power?,"

"Stay with me...,"

"Stay...With you...?,"

She could feel him smirk a bit before continuing. Aizen grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his slowy. "See...I won't harm you just stay with me...," Somehow his eyes said something else of what was coming out of his mouth. She shivered again and nodded "Alright...I'll stay...,"

Yuri gulped and bit her lip. "I won't get harmed? And you won't...You won't...," Aizen knew what she was going to say. "I won't hurt you in anyway...,"

"You promise...,"

I grew quiet for a while then he spoke again. "I promise sweet Yuri," He brushed a strand of hair behide her ear. Aizen stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll check on you tomorrow morning...Good night my sweet..,"

Yuri watched him leave before she layed back down and closed her eyes slowly. _'I still don't trust him...No matter what he says'_


	3. Yuri's Fate

She rolled under her blankets. Yuri wasn't sleepy just confused and some what angrily. "I wanna go home," She sat up and looked out the window covering her eyes from the bright sunlight. Looking around the room she saw the bathroom door. _'At least they are clean,'_ She got out of bed and started to undress her self.

She dropped her clothes on the bed and placed her shoes by the closet. Yuri walked towards the bathroom door when the other one opened she gasped and covered herself staring up and Aizen who just looked back at her and closed the door behide him. "Why don't you show me your body...I bet it's very beautiful,"

"No! Stop it! I was going to take a shower," Aizen walked over and grabbed her wrist and pulled them to her side. "Stop! Stop it! Please don't look," She squeezed her eyes shout as she blushed a very bright red. "See I told you that you were beauitful...gorgeous,"

She remembered this. Yuri pulled away and sat an the floor covering her body. "You'll get dirty sitting there," Aizen looked around and grabbed the towel from tthe closet She didn't move he touched her shoulder and she looked up slightly. "Here...Go take a bath...You don't mind if I join you do you?,"

She grabbed the towel wrapped her body running into the bathroom locking the door. "I'll take that as a no then," He chuckled and sat on her bed.

**-Bath-**

Yuri kept her knees to her chest and sat in the huge tub She sobbed softly _'He's so mean!' _She stared at the ceiling. _'I can't even remember why he want's me...It was like he hipnotized me...,' _It felt like she stayed in the bath for hours. She got up and looked at her hands they were pruned as were her feet. Yurr opened the door and went towards her bed and jumped looking at the man on it.

Aizen was turned on his side sleepying on her bed. She walked towards her clothes and grabbed them and swiftly put them on Aizen sat up slowly and stared at her smirking. "Did you enjoy your bath?,"

"Y-yes...Thank you,"

He tried to touch her face but she backed away quickly. "I won't hurt you Yuri...,"

"...But I feel uneasy around you...So...I guess that's why...,"

"Really now? Your so honest...," He got off the bed and walked towards her. She tried to hold still but shook a bit. "Relax," He grabbed her forearm and slightly stroked her arm. "I know your hungry so I'll bring you something to eat...Stay here," He let her go and left the room. Yuri watched him leave and when the door close she put her hands on her chest and flushed.

_'His hands were so soft and some what warm...,' _She felt herself smile. Yuri looked around her white room and stared at the window. 'Wah~! I have a balcony?,'

**-Aizen-**

He held the tray of food in his left hand and opened the door slowly. "Yuri?,"

"Aizen! Aizen, Aizen! Come look come look What I found," He was shooked to see the girl so hyper and active. He placed the tray down on the table and walked over as the girl pulled him to the blacony. "What is it?,"

"Look! Look I can almost everything from up here! It's so pretty...Can I play down there?,"

"You'll get lost my lady I don't think that would be a very-,"

"Wah? F-fine," She pouted and puffed up her cheeks. He chuckled "Is this your true self, the one you've been hiding?,"

"Eh?," She looked back at the tray of food. "Ah! You have pancakes!,"

"Yes...But," He grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him "You have to give me a kiss,"

"What do you mean?,"

"I would like a morning kiss from you, My lovely Yuri,"

"What if I don't give you one...,"

He pulled her close "I won't let you go..,"

"But that's dangerous...,"

"Then kiss me quickly...,"

She finally lifted her head and his head dipped down and pressed his lips against hers. Yuri struggled abit before she pressed her lips closer she felt her body begin to melt Aizen brought her one of her legs to his waist. Her dress slide off her leg. Aizen rubbed her leg smoothly feeling her twitch slightly he pulled away and stared at her.

Yuri blushed and looked away. "May I eat now?,"

"Yes...," He kissed her cheek and she went inside.

Aizen smirked at her and looked over the balcony.

**-That afternoon-**

Sitting on the bed she stared at the wall blankly. "Still in a daze?," Aizen asked standing in front of her. "H-hello When did you get in?,"

"A few minutes ago I said hello but you didn't answer,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Yuri let's go take a walk together,"

"A walk?,"

"Yes...Sure I'd like that,"


	4. Honest Yuri

"Here just try it,"

"But you said it was spicy and I've never tried this before," She stared at the green peppers she missed eating her Menemen she asked for. "Try it..," He scooted his chair next to hers and grabbed her mouth. She opened her mouth he placed the pepper in her mouth. "See?,"

Her face heated up Aizen sighed and held his hand out near her mouth and she spit it out quickly. "What is it?," He asked placingt he spit up food in her napkin.

"It's so hoooot," He grabbed her water and drank it her turned to her and pressing his lips to hers. Yuri gasped and drank the water she fisted his shirt and blushed Aizen pulled away and stared at her with a sexy look on his face. "Did that help?,"

"Y-yes but what was that all of a sudden?,"

"You mean the kiss...?,"

Yuri stared at him her face staring to flush. "Would like to try it again...,"

"No that's...," She stood up and walked backwards falling on the bed. Aizen smirked and stood up walking over to her and pressed his hands on either side of her head. "We can't..," She looked away from him. "Don't worry...Just relax," His breathe hit her neck. She jerked as his lips touched her neck Yuri suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He moaned as he sucked her neck and licked her neck Aizen rubbed his hands through her silky hair. "A-Aizen...It...I can't...,"

"What Doesn't it feel good,"

"Yes...But I want to-,"

Knock Knock!

Aizen sat up and walked towards the door. The person didn't show but He just nodded and closed the door. "I have to go my sweet...But I'll visit later," He came back to her and kissed lips again. To his surprise Yuri kissed him back. "Can I come?,"

"This is a matter that you should not attend,"

"But...Aizen!,"

He turned to her. "Please be careful,"

"I'll be sure to," He smiled and left. Yuri sighed and sadly looked down at her lap. _'I want to go with him,'_ Yuri suddenly shot up and opened her door. She peeked to see if anyone was walking this way Yuri ran down the hall and pressed her back against the wall.

She saw Aizen walking with Gin down to his throne room. She smiled and ran walked behide them opening the door, looking around to find an empty room. "A-Aizen?," The door closed loudly she turned around looking at a man.

"Your Yuri right?,"

"Yes...But, who are you," She shook and stared at him. He had dark skin and dark purple braids. He has pupil-less eyes, He was wearing clothing similar to her, with a sleeveless coat, black hakama, longer gloves, band-like visor, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm, and his braids let down.

"My name is Kaname Tōsen,"

"Nice to meet you...Um...,"

"You shouldn't be here...Lord Aizen told you stay in your room did he not?,"

"Yes but I wanted to...See him,"

"He'll be dissappointed in you if you don't follow his orders...Why don't you go back to your room...,"

_'Why did he call him Lord Aizen?,'_

"If...You say so...," Yuri looked sadly at her hands. He touched her head "Don't worry I won't tell him...,"

"Thank you," She left the room and started to walk back sadly. _'I...Can't like him...Can I?,'_ She hit someone infront of her. "I'm sorry..,"

He ignored her and left. He had light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them. Yuri watched as he walked around the corner she quickly ran back to her room. She closed the door and sighed turning around and stared in shock. "My room...Who would do this..?,"

Her clothes were ripped and her bed was kicked over. Her table wand chair were broke and her sheets were also ripped. "I guess I have to clean...,"

**-Later-**

Aizen opened Yuri's door and watched the girl sleeping in her bed curled into a ball. "Aizen...I'm sorry," He looked down at her."You are beautiful my lady,"

She twitched as he rubbed her legs.

"Gorgeous...Beautiful...," He smirked and touched her and grabbed her legs and slowly opened them. "Sorry...,"

"Sorry about what my sweet...,"

"I like you...,"

He looked at her sleeping form and kissed her knee. "I like you to," He whispered by her ear. Aizen crawled above her and kissed the exposed parts of her body.

His tongue touched her neck and looked down at it. His handy work from this morning. The Hickey.

Yuri slightly turned over under him to her right side. "Yuri, It's time to wake up...I have something to tell you," He shook her slightly. Yuri looked up slightly covering her mouth yawning. "Aizen?,"

"Did you have a nice nap?,"

"Um...Yes I think so...,"

"You do talk alot in your sleep isit a habit?,"

"Eeeeeh! Y-yes it is how did you know?,"

"Aizen...I like you is what you repeated...," She looked away and bit her lip. "Don't be so embarassed...Your face is so red," She squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you like me?,"

She couldn't answer. "I...I...Like Lod Aizen...But...You never tell me things...So I just sit here and worry alot...,"

"Okay...I reward you for being such a good girl...,"

"Good girl?,"

"Close your eyes and open your mouth...,"

She stared at him in confusion but did what she was told. She could feel him shift on the bed. "Mmm...," He placed his fingers inside her mouth. Yuri shot up and tremeble as she kept her mouth open. "Ah!," He smirked and opened her legs. His hands grabbed her white skirt and pulled them down. She jumped and tremble as his fingers touched her panties. "Becareful you might bite me Yuri...That will make me angry,"

She stared at him as he stared at her opened legs. He looked up and saw her sucking his two fingers. "You are a obedient girl," She rubbed her tongue around his fingers and he grabbed her panties and pushed her back down. She blushed as he pulled them down. Yuri clamped her legs shut. "It'll feel good don't worry," She nodded and he retracted his fingers from her mouth and pulled her underwear down. He puched his two wet fingers inside. "Yah! No Don't!,"

"What's wrong?,"

"That'll hurt!,"

"Just relax and it won't,"

His fingers pushed inside her together. "It hurts!,"

He moved his fingers all the way in. "Your really are a virgin aren't you...," He slide up her body and kissed her lips. "You really are beauitiful,"

She looked away and he suddenly started to move his fingers. "Ah...Your so wet already...,"

"No...Don't move yet it hurts," She grabbed the edge of the bed and squeezed it. "It should stop hurting in a second so just lay down,"

She nodded and felt him move and hit her insides more and more. "Please go slower,"

He nodded and slowly moved his fingers. "Lord Aizen...,"

"When did you star calling me that?,"

"I...Figured...Since everyone else was I thought I should to...," She felt her body heat up. "L-lord Aizen!,"

He smirked and started to move slightly faster. "No! Ah!,"

"Don't come so soon Yuri,"

"B-but I can't,"

"I see...Then I should make it feel better soon," Yuri gasped and grabbed the pillow above her and placed it over her mouth. "Something wrong Yuri?,"

"No, It's just...Embarassing if someone walked in...on us,"

"I wouldn't let them see you...Any part of you,"

"It feels like I'm breaking down!,"

"Is that so?," He was suddenly moving with incredible speed. "No don't please...I'll...,"

"You will what?,"

"I'll scream! Dont not there!,"

He pushed her legs apart more. "You really do enjoy pain don't you Yuri?,"

"No...That's because you...,"

He looked up at her and kept going.

"It's because Lord Aizen is touching me!,"

"You have an honest body Yuri," He moved faster again. "No! I'm coming!,"

"Come Yuri...," He hit her harder and harder. Her walls clampped down on his fingers.

"Aaaahh!," She bit her lip until blood slithers down her neck. Aizen licked her lips and smiled down at her. "Your bed is all dirty you should sleep in my room tonight,"

"Yes...,"

He picked her up bridal style and took her to his room.


	5. Yuri's hurt's

"Wake up Yuri...," Aizen's voice whispered by her ear. "Mmm...," She sat up slowly and looked around. "Lord Aizen?," She looked around the dark room. Yuri slowly got up and wrapped her body with the bed sheet and walked towards the bathroom. She saw Aizen sitting in the bath he lookedn up at her and smirked. "Come join me Yuri,"

"But your...," He started to stand up she looked away and her face turned red. He pulled the blanket from her arms quickly she covered her chest. "Come know I've already seen that lower area,"

She slowly put her hands to her side. He stared at her and slowly grabbed her breast. She jumped and closed her eyes "You are around a C-cup aren't you...,"

"Um...,"

He pulled her to the bath and sat her in his lap. "I'll wash you...,"

"No that's...I can do it myself,"

"I want to watch you,"

"Eh?," She blushed again. "Then let me," She nodded and he took her towel. "Open your legs,"

She did he washed her and she jumped. He licked her shoulder and kissed her neck. "Your skin is so smooth,"

Yuri felt him grab her breast from behide and rubbed them gently. "No...," He pulled her nipples lightly. Aizen stood up and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself. "I'll meet you the bedroom,"

"Um...Yes," She saw him leave.

**-Aizen-**

He put his clothes on and watched Yuri stared at the floor. "Why won't you look at me?,"

"Um...No reason...,"

Aizen grabbed her hair and leaned into her ear. "Are you ashamed about what I did to you last night," He licked her cheek and blew in her ear. Yuri let out a small moan and looked away again. "Don't be so shy," He smirked and kissed her neck. "No...,"

"No?,"

"We did to much last night."

"I don't think so...," He pushed her back down and placed him self between her legs. He turned her head and kissed her neck lovingly. Yuri placed her hand to her mouth again. "You even taste good,"

"But It seems that I can't stay today either," He stood up and walked away.

"Your leaving? Again?"

"Yes, I'll be back later on...Stay here...That's an order Yuri,"

"Can I come with you?,"

He looked at her as he stopped at the door. He held his hand out she blushed and gigled reaching his hand Aizen kissed her lips. "Come other time,"

"But, Lord Aizen!-,"

The door shut before she could say anything. Yuri covered her face and sobbed "Please don't leave me all alone,"

**-Yuri-**

She played with her hair. "This style is much as cute," She giggled in the mirror with her hair in a single ponytail. She looked at her puffy eyes and sighed. She spent most of her time crying until she fell asleep. Aizen left everyday telling her the same thing everyday. _'Some other time' _Yuri frowned and walked to the door. She opened it and went into the hall. She ran back to her own room.

She opened the door and walked in. She looked at the two girls in shock as they destroyed her items. "Just who are you two?,"

"So...You must be Yuri," The girl with short blonde hair growled. "Your just as disgusting as I thought," Yuri pressed her back against the door. "Um...Who are you?,"

The girl with blackhair walked over and grabbed her hair and yanked her to the floor. "Let go please!," The blonde one covered her mouth. Yuri stuggled more and more until she accidentally hit the black haired girl. "You!," Yuri's eyes widen as th e girl grabbed her throat and pushed her into the glass of the mirror hitting her head on the wall. Yuri could feel the throbbing pain _'Lord Aizen! L-lord Aizen please help me...!'_ She could feel the two girls walking towards her. She suddenly felt her leg being pulled. "Y-!,"

**-Aizen-**

He sighed it was already night. He walked towards Yuri's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. Aizen opened the door and saw Yuri sitting on her bed staring out her balcony window.

"Yuri...," she jumped alittle. "W-welcome back,"

He frowned at her. "Are you still angry with me about this morning?,"

"No not at all,"

"Then why don't you face me Yuri,"

She started to shake more and more. "Yuri...Stand up,"

"W-why?,"

"Do you want to make me angry?,"

"No but...,"

"Stand up," She grabbed the bedpost and stood up slowly. He looked around her messy room. "Did someone hurt you?,"

"No...I fell...," He walked towards her and looked at body. Her hair was a messy and it covered have her face. "Don't lie to me...You don't want to get me angry do you?,"

"No...,"

"Tell me what happened,"

**-Later- **

Yuri brushed her hair down the knots hurt like hell. "Where did Lord Aizen go?," She looked at herself sadly in the mirror. Her body was healed but she still hurt. The door opened with a not happy man. "Um...Lord Aizen...," He looked at her. She stopped and looked away. 'He is angry...I better leave him alone,'

She felt her heart beating as he walked towards. "I'm rather angry with you to...Yuri," She started to walk backwards. He kept walking towards. "But I didn't do anything," Her back hit the wall. He got closer and grabbed both of her wrist and placed them over her head. "Don't you remember what I said?,"

"What you said?,"

"That's right,"

_'Stay here...That's and order,'_

"No! Lord Aizen I forgot but you...,"

"I'll look it over this time...," He let go of her hands and began to leave. "Please wait Lord Aizen," He stopped. "I-I want to...I want to go to your bedroom!,"

"Is that so...Alright,"

**-Aizen- **

"Ah!...Hm...Ha...Ah!," He flicked his tongue over her left nipple swiftly. She grabed his head and moaned as he pulled her nipple with his teeth. "Does it feel good?," She nodded and he rubbed her right breast roughly. She felt her body heat up more and more. "Don't just focus there...," She panted as he stopped and went to her right nipple and sucked, "That'snot what...I meant...," He sucked harder. Aizen grabbed her uniform bottom abd pulled it off. 'Is he going to do what he did last night,'

Suddenly Aizen's head dipped down between her legs. "N-no! No Lord Aizen!," She sat up and grabbed both sides of his hand and moaned loudly. "It's...Embarassing!," He smirked and licked her more. "N-No please...down there is..," He kept her legs open. She felt her body feel weak, falling back on the bed she arched her legs. "Stop it!...Please move...I'm," She opened her mouth to scream but her voice locked.

He tasted her and licked his lips. "That must have felt good to make you shoot all this," Aizen pulled off her underwear and licked her. "You taste even sweeter down here,"

He sat up and smirked. "We'll finish this tomorrow,"

"Um...Yes,"

"Good night Yuri,"

He layed next to her. She turned over and stared at the wall. 'Maybe I should make Lord Aizen feel like that to,'


	6. Yuri's punishment

"Lord Aizen...," He turned his head over and staredat her. "Good morning...," He smirked. "Good morning,"She blushed and gulped. "Um...Lord Aizen...,"

"What is it Yuri?,"

"I want to try it to,"

"Try what?," She crawled over him and touched his chest. "I want to make you feel good too," He sat up. "Alright then...Show me,"

"Um...Yes,"

He pulled off his entire uniform and placed it on the table. She blushed as he sat back on the bed. "Well?,"

"Alright,"

**-Aizen-**

He looked at his cute lover as she licked his shaft with long wet strokes. "Does it feel good Lord Aizen?,"

"Yes...Very good,"

"I'm glad," He closed his eyes and let her continue. She sucked his head and rubbed him gently. 'He's so big...,' She stared at it and suddenly placed him inside her mouth. "Mm..,"

He grabbed her hair gently. "Your such a bad girl Yuri," He stared at her, she blushed and sucked his harder rolling her tongue around his penis. She went deeper and deeper "Are you okay? That's a little to deep Yuri," She pulled back. "But I want to...," He just kept smiling and let her keep going.

Aizen let his head back and moaned then stroked her head. "Your so good Yuri...,"

_'Isn't he going to come?,'_

She grazed her teeth on him softly. Yuri jumped back and pulled him out her mouth full of his come. "Mm...,"

"You can spit it out if you want,"

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. To his surprised she had swallowed. "W-was I good Lord Aizen?,"

"You were amazing," He smiled and licked her cheek. "We should take a bath look at yourself," She blushed at her chest and stomach. She was covered in him. Aizen picked her up and they walked to the bathroom.

**-Yuri-**

"Show me something?,"

"Yes...Something very important Yuri...,"

"Um...Yes sure,"

"But first I have to leave so...I'll pick you up later,"

"Alright,"

"Stay in my room,"

"Yes sir,"

"Good girl,"

He left and closed his door.

**-Hall way-**

_'I wonder if Gin can play today'_ She ran downstairs then stopped the rooms looked like cells. "Is anyone here,"

She stopped at one when she saw someone sitting on the floor. "Um...Hello?,"

The girl turned around. Yuri blushed the girl was very cute she had long brunt orange hair and brown eyes. "W-who are you," She asked. "M-my name is Yuri Hitomi,"

"Ah! Your from my school!,"

"Your from Karakura High School?,"

"Yep!,"

"But why are you here?," The girl asked.

"It's a long story...," Yuri sighed.

"What's your name?,"

"Ah...My name is Orihime Inoue,"

"That's a really pretty name it suits you," Orihime came closer to the cell door.

"Your so pretty...," Yuri muttered. "Really?,"

"Uh-huh...Why are you in a cell? You don't seem dangerous...,"

"It's a long story," Orihime sighed. They looked up at each other and giggled.

**-Aizen-**

"She's not in my room?,"

"I think she left,"

Aizen sat on his throne. He frowned _'Yuri...,'_

**-Yuri-**

"I have a strange what?,"

"You have a strange feel about you...Are you sure you don't have anything weird inside you,"

"I'm not sure,"

"Yuri you have such long hair...,"

"Really? Well your hair is just as pretty," Yuri stared at her. "That's a uniqe hair style,"

"Thank you,"

"When's your birthday Orihime,"

"Mine is september 3rd, when's yours,"

"Mine is June 10th,"

"In the summer?," She nodded.

Yuri looked out her cell window. She gasped Aizen should have been back by know. "I have to go I'll see you tomorrow okay?,"

"Sure...Good night Yuri," Yuri smiled back at her and left.

She quickly ran to Aizen's room and layed on his bed breathing hard. The door opened and shut behide her. She gasped at Aizen as he stared at her.

"Um...L-lord Aizen your back,"

"You left your room again yes?,"

"Y-yes but I...,"

"You have to be punished Yuri...,"

"No! Please wait I," She stood up and he pushed her onto the bed. He kissed her roughly. "Stop please!,"

"Yuri...," He smirked and pulled her opened her stop. "You really want me to stop even if your like this," His hand dug into her panties. "No!," He stoked her slit gently. She saw him pull off his clothes.

"Please don't," He ignored her and kissed her lips. "Your so cute when your scared,"

"Mm!...Mm!," His tongue attacked hers. She jumped when he entered two fingers. Yuri let out a moan and he sucked her tongue. She felt him grinding against her. "I'm going to make you feel so good,"

Yuri tried to sit up but he grabbed her panties and pulled them down quickly. "Your already so wet," He opened her legs and positioned himself. She grabbed his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Please don't...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...,"

"This is a punishment I can't make it feel good,"

"Wha?,"

She felt him push inside of her. Yuri's eyes widen "AAhh!,"

"It hurts...It hurts!,"

"I know...," He moved faster. She started to cry.

"Please no more!,"

"This can't be helped,"

Yuri's screams of pain echo throughout the bedroom.


	7. Yuri's love

Yuri shivered under the blanket and saw him leave the room._ 'My legs hurt so much!,'_ She sat up slowly and stood up. She grabbed some clothes.

**-Flashback-**

"S-stop it! It still hurts!,"

"Yuri...I do love your body," He sucked her neck and kept his pace. "Please stop!,"

Her back hit the wall. "I can't...Anymore,"

"Getting sleepy already?,"

Her eyes became sleeply as she looked into his eyes. _'I can't make him out...His eyes feel like they're looking through me,'_ Aizen gave one final thrust. She arched her back and feel to the ground.

**-End flashback-**

Yuri limped to Orihime's cell. 'God it hurts...,' She stopped at her cell and saw the girl staring out her window again.

"Um...Good morning...," She looked at Yuri. "Oh! Hello Yuri...Are you okay you don't look so good,"

"I'm fine...Just fine,"

"Liar,"

"Ah?,"

"Your face shows that your in a great deal of pain...,"

"I'm not really,"

"Hold still,"

"What are you doing?,"

**-Aizen-**

He smirked as he sat on his throne. "You seem to be in a good mood,"

"You think so?,"

"Ah...I see...It involves Yuri?,"

"Yes...A beautiful girl indeed," he smirked.

"She must be to make you look so...At peace,"

**-Yuri-**

"Thank you very much,"

"Why were you hurt,"

"I did something wrong,"

"like what?,"

"Don't worry about it but I can't stay long today...,"

"I see...,"

"What was it like back at home?," Yuri asked.

"Oh they opened a new amusment park it has so many new rides and games...I wish I could take you some time,"

"I'm sure it'll be fun,"

**-Later-**

Yuri undressed again leaving only her underwear she quickly got into bed and covered herself. Just then the door opened and she jerked up. "I know your hungry...,"

He placed the tray of food on the table next to the bed. "Eat. Yuri.,"

"I'm not hungry...,"

"Are you disobeying me?,"

"No...,"

"Then eat it," She sat up slowly and looked at the food. "I'm not hungry, really," He smirked and leaned forward. He kissed her cheek "Hmmm?,"

"I'm not hungry," He kissed her neck. Aizen nibbled her ear "N-no stop it!,"

"Are you still on what happened last night?,"

**-Flashback-**

He smirked up at the moving girl. "Move a little faster Yuri,"

She moved her hips more as he firmly grabbed her waist. "That's it...,"

"Lord Aizen I'm coming,"

"So soon...You are very sensitive,"

"Please...,"

"You're so cute when your begging,"

He rolled ontop of her. "I'll take over from here," Aizen started to move faster and faster

"No! Stop it!,"

**-End flashback-**

"I was so embarassed," Aizen pulled the blanket down and she quickly covered herself. "You can't be embarassed know...After all that we did last nigt...,"

He leaned in closer for a kiss. She pulled away and still looked at the the ground. "What am I to you?," Aizen stared at her. "Just what am I to you?,"

"Lord Aizen," There was a knock at the door. "We'll finish this later,"

He walked out the door, Yuri sobbed softly and layed back down.

**-Aizen-**

"I see we have intruders...,"

"We'll have an meeting...,"

**-Yuri-**

"I'm back Orihime,"

"Yuri! Are you feeling better?,"

"Yup!,"

"...You told me you have someone you care about don't you," Yuri asked.

"Has he ever confused his love to you?," She blushed and Yuri giggled. "Well...Do you like him?,"

"Um...It's...Hey! Yuri do you like someone," Yuri grew quiet but smiled. "Yes...But I haven't told him yet,"

"Why don't you?,"

"I don't know if he feels the same way,"

"Oh I see...I hope the best for you,"

"Thanks...,"

**-That night-**

Yuri sat on her bed and stared at her feet. _'I'll just say it before he can do anything,'_ She bit her bottom lip and waited for him to enter. The door suddenly opened.

Aizen entered and stared at her. "Um! Lord Aizen!,"

"Hello Yuri I see you feel better,"

"Um...Lord Aizen,"

"Yes," He walked closer to her. She stepped back again "Well...I wanted to tell you something,"

"What is it?," He leaned into her neck and buried his face into it. "I...I love you!,"

He pulled back his face seemed unhappy and yet somewhat surprised. "Hm? Do you know? How do you know you love me,"

"Well um...When ever I around my chest feels like it's going to explode...At first I didn't know if you liked me or if you were just toying with me,"

He sat next to her and ran his fingers down her hair. Yuri groaned at the gentle touch "I do like you Yuri...," He whispered into her ear. "Really?," Yuri's face flushed and she felt him grabbed her knees. "But you are naive,"

He pulled her legs opened and dived hi head down inbetween. "Ah!...Lord Aizen!,"

**-Ori-**

"I see this is where she is?,"

"Yeah...,"

"Hold on we're coming Yuri,"


	8. The plan

She sighed out on her small balcony. Aizen was out again and it was boring without someone to talk to, Since she was banned from leaving his room the only thing that was doing was sleeping all day or she was more worried about Orihimi.

She heard the door open quickly turning her head she smiled at Aizen.

"H-Hello Lord Aizen," He turned to her and a smiled down at her.

"Hello, my little Angel," He leaned down to her and pecked her lips. "Um...Lord Aizen can I ask you something," He stared at her.

She was nervous and kinda scared at the same time. "Can I go outside?,"

"Absolutely not,"

"Eh? B-But...But...,"

"No...You are ordered to stay in your room,"

"But...I was lonely and bored because you always leave me here...You don't care at all,"

"Is that so?,"

"Yes...," He grabbed her wrist. "My final answer is no,"

"Please?," He started to frown. Yuri gulped and tried to pull away. "Lord Aizen y-your grip..," He yanked her closer to him, his breath hit her left ear. She shook slightly. "Do you wish to disobey me?," His eyes seemed like they were very angry. She let her wrist drop.

Aizen smiled a bit "That's a good girl...," He started to hear her sniffling and sobbing.

Yuri placed her hands to her eyes.

"Don't cry...I promise I'll make it up to you," He placed his hands on her head.

"No!," She shouted jerking away.

"Why?," She started to cry more "You said I would have fun and we would be happy together...But you always leave me alone...You took me away from my friend and family...You were just selfish...You...never even asked me...If I wanted to stay...," She said between sobs.

"I want to go home...,"

"Is that what you wish?," She nodded and looked at him with red puffy eyes. "I'm sorry Yuri but I can't let that happen," She looked up quickly. "I'm going to keep you by myside as long as I want...," He grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly.

She clawed at his outfit and tried to pull away he pulled her closer.

His tongue pushed past her lips. She closed her eys and winced _'Ow! M-My tongue is going to rip!' _He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her deeper into the kiss. Aizen's hand snaked to her chest and squeezed. Yuri's breathe started to escape more an more until she couldn't breath.

She wince when he squeezed her wrist more and more. She bite down and Aizen pulled away blood trickling down his lips.

He wiped his chin and looked at him hand.

"I see...," He walked past her and walked to the door.

"L-Lord Aizen...Please wait I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...," She said trying to catch her breathe. "Before I leave...I want to make one thing clear...You are mine and I will keep you here as long as I want," He slammed the door and made her shake.

She was scared nothing felt like it did when they first met. _'I have to leave...Maybe...I have to find a way to leave,'_ She didn't want to cry anymore it just made her helpless and very weak. She stood up with courage and sneaked out of them room.

* * *

"Wait Yuri!," Orihime shouted as they ran down the hall. Yuri stopped and turned to her friend. "I'm sorry! But I can't stay here and I'm not going to leave you here," She frowned at her panting friend.

"You'll get in trouble!," Yuri groaned. "I won't if you stop yellling...I'm right here geez," She pouted and turned the corner. "Come on! Orihime!," She grabbed her hand and they ran again.

Orihime tripped over her white dress fabric. Yuri turned around and sighed at her.

"Are you okay...We could rest if you want," Yuri kneeled over her. "Why?," Yuri looked at her with confusion. "Why do you want to help me so badly? Yuri you confuse me!,"

Yuri kinda got what she meant. So she sat down against the wall with Orihime getting on all fours.

"I'm Aizen's...," She didn't know what to call him...He's her lover...Boyfriend...Friend? No! Orihime waited for her answer. "Don't worry I get it...You love him right?," Yuri blushed "

How?,"

"I can see it in your eyes," Orihime giggled softly and Yuri nodded "I know how it feels to love someone and they not love you back...It hurts I know...," Yuri smiled at her friend gently.

"You really are...Special Orihime," Her friend looked confused then giggled lightly. Hearing footsteps Yuri got up fast

. "We should go quickly!," They both ran down the hall.

No matter where they turned or went. It felt like a puzzle, there was no way out. Yuri turned the corner and her body slammed against some else's.

"There you are Yuri! Lord Aizen has been looking all over for you," Gin's voice made her jerk her head up and look up at him.

Yuri stood up and walked backwards until she reached Orihimie and ran away. "Oh no! Don't run know...Trust me...Your going to need the energy to move later," He smirked.

Yuri looked back at him and she felt as if something wasn't right. She ran into something else. "Y-Yuri!," She heard Orihime shout she looked up at the person in front of her. "L-Lord Aizen...," She shudder and fell back.

"Yuri...There you are...I thought I made it clear for you to stay in your room,"

He grabbed her chin. Yuri felt her body becoming weak and her grip on Orihime fell. Aizen smirked and held her close.

"Gin...Take her back to her cell...," He looked down at Yuri's faint body. "I'll take care of Yuri," Orihime felt her heart throb. "Yuri! Yuri! Wake up!,"

* * *

Yuri sat in the center of the cold dark room. Aizen was nowhere to be seen Yuri felt as is something bad was about to happened. The door opened and she jumped Aizen slipped in and walked towards her. "I see your awake...,"

Aizen kneel by her and careesed her cheek. She jumped and shivered against his cold hands. "L-Lord Aizen I'm-,"

"Don't talk Yuri...," He stood up and stared down at her with harsh and dark eyes. She felt cold and she held her self. "Do you know what this room is?," She looked around and shooked her head. "It's a punishment room,"

Her eyes widen and she looked at him. "No but lord Aizen!-,"

"I said don't talk...," He grabbed her arm and pulled her on her feet. "Do you know why I brought you here...?,"

She started to get more scared as she looked into his eyes. "You see for your punishment I usually would have had sex with you right?," How could she forget those moments. "But Today...I'm punish you this way," Yuri felt her body sink and her body became numb. She could breathe.

"Lo...rd...Aize...en," She manage to spit out. She grabbed her chest and yanked on her collar and opened her stop.

Yuri curled into the ball and tears escaped her eyes.

Aizen stopped and wiped her face. "Don't cry...I know it hurts but this is what you need to stay in line right?," Yuri felt it happening again. She rolled on her back, her breathing became more desperate.

Aizen smirked at her. Her entire chest exposed and sweating remind him of when they were in bed together. He stopped his pressure on her and leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "Relax...I'll make you feel good," She managed to get up and quickly crawl away.

"Amazing...for you to get punished twice and manage to move," He smirked and grabbed her waist and ripped off her white skirt.

"No! Lord Aizen! I don't want it!," She felt her something different this time.

He took off her underwear and she felt him spread her butt apart. "No!," He pushed himself in her other entrance.

"It hurts! Lord Aizen! It hurts!," She screamed loudly. "Relax...Look straight ahead, Trust me...It'll feel...Very good...," He felt waves of pleasure go through him as she tighted around him. Aizen started to move. She groaned and cried in pain as he moved.

"I-I...Can't anymore...L-Lord Aizen it hurts...,"

He smirked. "Almost...Yuri...," He thrusted more and more. Yuri felt her something leak between her legs. She gasped of embarassment. She had peed on herself. "No stop!," She screamed. Ignoring her cries he rested his head on her back and thrusted deeper and deeper. Blood escaped from her and fell to the floor.

She gasped and screamed as he released inside of her. "L-Lord Aizen...," He lsowly slid out of her and stood up adjusting his pants. She felt her body starting to weaken. "It hurts...," She closedd her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

Aizen stared down at her sleeping form and smirked. "You look so beautiful...," He slowly picked her up bridal style and glanced at her soft pink lips. He pecked her lisp and smirked. "The kiss of an angel," He walked to his bedroom and placed her on his bed gently. "We'll begin your training soon," He kissed her again. Aizen layed next to her "I'll keep a close eye on you...My beauiful angel,"

-**PreviewXxX**

**She sat in the cold dark cage and sobbed softly. "Don't cry my sweet...I'll take good care of you," Azien lifted her chin. Yuri looked him in his eyes. They weren't like the ones the day she first meet him.**


	9. Play time

Yuri sat up and looked around the room. Her back ached like hell or maybe she was sleeping on the ground. She looked down and covered her chest.

She saw Aizen sleeping next to her quickly the memories started to surface. Her eyes widen and she slowly started to get out of the bed.

Yuri covered herself with the white sheet and tried to run to the door.

Aizen grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. She hit his hard chest and she quickly started to shake. "Why are you running? Oh? Your shaking too," Aizen chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"It hurts please let go," She whined. Yuri felt her body lift from the ground.

"No! No more!," She started to struggle but the aching of her back made it harder. "relax I wont touch today," He said trying to calm her didn't work, she still felt nervous she didn't want him touching her at all.

Aizen walked into the bathroom and started her bath water. He sat her in the large tub.

Yuri watched him in the corner of her eye. Aizen slowly started to take off his clothes. She started to get tense as he came up from behide her. Aizen sat Yuri between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How are you feeling?,"

She didn't answer.

The room was quiet. Aizen frowned a bit. His hands slowly sneeked towards her entrance. She jerked and closed her legs. "Haha...You're just so cute, I love teasing you," Yuri sighed and blushed. He kissed her back causing her to arch foward.

"It tickles,"

"Look at me Yuri...,"

She didn't want to. Yuri was angry with him about last night how could she even look at him. His hand tickled her side as it slowly felt her stomch. She moved away slowly and frowned. She wanted to ask himthat question but was afraid of the answer. He had changed from when they first meet.

"Um...Can...I..um," She turned around and looked in his eyes. It was scary and embarassing.

"Yes?,"

"Can I..._We_ go out side today?,"

He face turned stern. She looked down and sighed softly already knowing the answer. "I don't intend to imprison you, but you are not allowed from Las Noches,"

Yuri's eyes sparkled. "Really? I can go out today?," He proped his head up with his knuckles and leaned back on the wall of the bath.

He simply nodded and gave her a strange look she couldn't make out. "Thank you...," She sat up on her knees, water rolling own her body. She placed her lips on his. Aizen noticed the kiss was a heated. He smirked and grabbed her chin."I see...This is my thank you...," He brought her face closer and kissed her back.

_'Why...Am I doing this...I hated him a while ago...'_ He body moved on its own and touched Aizens jaw. He slipped his tongue pass her lips.

Yuri surrouned his tongue with his lips. Aizen watched as she played with his tongue. He pulled her closer to him. She felt her lower half hit something soft. "A-Aizen-sama...," She panted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry...I know you're hurting..," Aizen removed her from his lap and stood. "I some things to attend to," He grabbed a towel and covered his waist. "Be good and stay out of trouble,"

Yuri nodded and watched him leave. She started to smiled. 'He is...,"

* * *

Yuri walked down the long hallways. Enjoying the time and new air. She was happy to be out of that huge room. She stopped at a corner. She giggled "This is like a puzzle," She turned to her right and walked down the hall. It was alittle dark. She gasped and stopped. "Orihime...I forgot about...," Her eyes widen as she quicly started to run. "Where was it?,"

She finally reached a long hall and stopped to catch her breathe. She looked around and stopped. "Ah! I remember this," Yuri ran turned left down the hall and saw stairs leading down. She smiled and started to run down stairs.

She stopped and had a creepy feeling some one was watching her. Yuri shrugged and kept going. "Orihime!," she whispered.

"Who do you think you are?," Yuri remember that voice. "That...girl," Yuri felt anger at the bottom of her heart. She peeked around the corner.

Her eyes widen even wider. Orihime was badly hurt. She was dirty and her clothes were ripped. Yuri felt her body move on its own again. "Lord Aizen shouldn't be near a human! You make me sick!," Loly grabbed her hair and slammed her into the wall. "Stop!," Yuri ran towards Orihime and cradled her. "You!," Menoly glared at Yuri so hard she could feel it.

"Leave her alone she's done nothing to you!," Yuri shouted. Orihime blushed as Yuri cradled her tightly.

"Annoying bitch!," Menoly growled.

"Doesn't matter we can get both of them right here, right know," Yuri let go of Orihime and stood up with her arms spread wide. "I won't let you get any closer to her,"

"Why you!," Loly growled and charged at Yuri.

* * *

"My my where's your little pet Captain Aizen?,"

Aizen smirked and placed his tea down watching the moniters. "She needed some air so I let he go play,"

"Oh? Are you sure she wasn't going to go play with Orihime?," Aizen nodded. "I sure she is...,"

* * *

"AAAhh!," Yuri screamed as her back connected with the wall. "Yuri-chan! Stop it's okay,"

"Is that all you got?," She coughed. Loly and Menoly turned around. "I think your precious Aizen will be very angry seeing how weak you two are...You can't even hurt a human," Loly growled and clenched her teeth.

Loly quickly side kicked her into the wall making the wall dent. "Gah!...!," blood escaped her mouth. Loly smirked and watched her.

To everyones surprise she got up again. "Sorry...But as long as I have someone to protect I won't...Give up," She grabbed pushed off the wall and stood.

"Why? Why? Why? Why wont you stay down!," Loly shouted. Yuri saw her lift her hand up a red ord in her hand.

"Run! Yuri-chan!,"

_'Aizen-sama...'_

She felt her body fall hard.


	10. Yuri's feelings

"Aizen-sama...," She muttered looking up at him.

"Yuri, you really do impress me every day," She blushed at him. "Menoly and Loly...I deal with the both of you later...Get out of my sight at once,"

They both stood frozen for a moment but quickly left. "Yuri-chan!," Orihime ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry...,"

"I-It's okay...Orihime...I can't breathe at all," Yuri groaned as she squeezed her between her breast. "S-Sorry,"

Yuri giggled and smiled.

* * *

"Owie...Owie!," She squeezed her eyes shut. "I told you to stay out of trouble and you didn't listen," He slapped the bandage on her back. "Ah! Meanie...," He chuckled and leaned into her ear.

"Mean am I?," Yuri felt her face flush. His hot breathe on her ear made her shiver. "A-A-Aizen-sama...," She pulled away. "Yes?,"

"Does this mean you trust me?,"

"Hmm?,"

"Y-you let me go out today," Aizen smirked. "We'll see,"

She let out a moan as he sucked on her earlode. Yuri gasped and felt his hands rub her thighs. "St-stop...," He kissed her neck and opened her dress. "N-No...,"

He grabbed her breast rought and squeezed. She moaned loudly "You really do like pain don't you?," He pulled her bra down and flicked her nipples rapidly. "Ah...So good," Yuri grabbed the bed sheets tightly.

She whined and looked up at him. He placed kisses on her neck and behide her ear as he massaged her chest. She moaned and pressed her back against his chest. "Tell me...Tell me what you want,"

She blushed again. "N-No...,"

She felt him smirk. "Why not...?," He bit her ear and she jolted. Aizen let go of her breast she sighed and relaxed against him.

"Tell me," She blushed and slowly opened her legs. "H-h-here...," He smirked. "So shy," Aizen leaned over her and grazed her clit. She jumped at his hot touch. "Aizen-sama...!,"

He made a confused face. "So wet already?," Yuri groaned and looked away. Aizen moved away and she felt back. He stood up and watched her heated face. "You look so cute...My Yuri,"

Aizen opened her legs and lifted them off the bed. "D-Don't," He smirked and she felt his lips surrond her clit. "Ah!," She turned her head and pulled the sheets. "Aizen-sama,"

"Please...,"

He grabbed her underwear and pulled them down. "Relax...," He flicked his tongue over her. "S-stop Aizen-sama," She moaned louder and put a hand on his head.

He sucked and licked her clean. Yuri arched her back. "Please stop!," Aizen sat up. "Your a good girl Yuri...Open your legs," He commanded taking off his sash. She laid back down and opened herself.

Aizen smirked and slowly placed his body on her. "Yuri...You're...A smart girl you should know if I trust you," She heard his voice. "What's wrong?," She asked feeling him enter her heated region.

He pressed his body against hers. "Yuri...Your so hot...," His voice was changing. He started to pump in and out of her. "Ah!," She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Aizen!," He moved faster. Yuri grabbed the sheets above her.

She looked at him. His eyes were closed and grabbed her breast. "Yuri...,"

She moaned as he speeded up more and more. "Aizen...," Both moaning each others name. Yuri gasped as he pushed her legs up.

He moved in deeper and hit her spot. "Yuri...I'm not going to stop," He smirked and she felt him move faster and faster.

"There! Aizen-sama right there," She gasped. He increased his speed once more. Yuri screamed her pleasure as she felt the bed seets coming off the bed and the head board slamming against the wall.

"Aizen-sama...Aizen-sama!," She gasped and said his name with each thrust.

Aizen's smirk just grew wider. "You belong to me Yuri...Remember that...I won't give you up so easily,"

With that she arched her back as he released inside her. Yuri screamed as he did one last thrust.

Her eyes were half open and she stared blankly at Aizen's bare chest. "Sleep Yuri," She nodded but didn't do it. He chuckled. "Yes...,"

"Are...You tired...too?," He shook his head. She gave him a small smile. "Okay...," She snuggled into him and fell alseep. He watched her silenly and moved her hair from her face.

* * *

Yuri opened her eyes slowly. Blurry she wiped her eyes and got up slowly. "Azien-sama?," She looked around the bedroom. Realizing she was alone Yuri sighed. _'He left again...,'_

There came a knock at the door. Yuri sat up quickly and ran towards it. "Aizen-sama!," The door opened and she gasped. "You're not...,"

The man stared at her. Yuri felt a cool breeze she looked down and blushed. She was naked and her face started to turn red red red.

The Las Noches was filled with a long scream.

* * *

Yuri came out of the bathroom and watching the man place her food on the table. He had green eyes and pale skin. On the left side of his face was half of a bone like helmet.

"I-I'm sorry...,"

No reply.

"Um...Whats your name again?,

He looked up at her. "Ulquiorra Cifer," he bowed. She giggled and he looked up at her. "Oh! Um...Where is..."

"Lord Aizen is attending a meeting...," Yuri looked down with a sad expression. "I see..,"

"Your meal is prepared,"

"Oh. Thank you...But I'm not hungry,"

He stared at her blankly as she played with her hair. "You must eat...You are human,"

"I...I'm not hungry sorry," she sighed and sat on the bed. He nodded and walked out the door. Yuri pulled her knees to her chest and looked out at the balcony.

"Aizen-sama...," She blushed again.

* * *

Aizen frowned as he looked at the moniters.

"Looks likes she's become really close to you," Gin said stand in the corner on the room.

"So it seems," He smirked. "Excellent...,"


	11. Sick of missing you

Yuri was curled into a ball on her bed. She felt so imprisoned and very bored. She had fallen alseep

all day long. Aizen opened the bedroom door and his eyes caugh Yuri.

He walked over quietly and leaned over her. The bed slowly moved down as he pressed his knee on the bed.

"Yuri...," He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed sofly. She didn't move. He sighed and kissed her cheek and her neck. "Wake up,"

Aizen frown and stared at herbody. Her breathe was rapid and her skin was very warm. "I see...You've fallen ill," He touched her forehead. Aizen lifted the girl off the bed and pulled the blankets down.

He then layed her back down and covered her body.

He walked into the bathroom andwet a towel and went and covered her warm head. "Aizen-sama...Sorry,"

She whispered as it was hard for her to talk. "Have you eaten today?," Her eyes opened a bit and she looked at the ceiling. She wanted to lie to him but his voice sounded angry and stern.

"No...," He stood up. "Why?,"

"I wasn't hungry I'm sorry,"

"You should eat...You're no good to me dead,"

"Yes...," Yuri's face heated up. "Y-yes...I'm sorry,"

"No need to apologize my Yuri," He turned and started to pick up the old food tray.

"I left you alone to much...maybe I should come visit more often," He said his voice in lust glancing back at her. "N-No that's okay you're probably really busy I don't want to bother you!," She paniced. Yuri's face heated again.

Aizen smirked and walked over towards her. "I touch you like this more...Don't you want that?," She felt his hand moved around her stomach and skillfully grab her right breast.

"A-Aizen...sama!...Ah!,"

"Tell me...," She looked up at him. He smirked and stopped his movement all together. "There's something I want to show you come with me,"

Yuri felt her strenght coming back. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the bedroom.

* * *

"I thought you needed some fresh air," He took her on a bridge. Yuri's eyes widened at the blue sky and wind blowing softly. "I didn't know there was such a view here,"

She started to blush. "It's really pretty...," Aizen leaned forward pressing his body into hers. She gasped andfelt his hand touched hers. "You haven't eaten because of my absence right?,"

She shook as his breath tickled her neck. "Maybe I should spend more time with you...,"

He moved his hand towards her lower region. He tickled her clit through her panties. "Right here...,"

Yuri gasped when he started to peel off her clothes. His fingers were warm against her skin. "A-Aizen-sam-Ah!," He sucked the area under her ear making her jolt forward toward. She grabbed the railing of the bridge and leaned forward.

"No...stop,"

Aizen pulled down her skirt gently. "You get this way so easily," He smirked and touched her wet underwear.

Yuri closed her eyes and felt his hands all over her. "Someone is going to catch us here," She moaned.

"That's fine," Her eyes snaped open when she felt his tongue and fingers invading her lower half.

"Aizen-sama!," He pumped his two fingers inside her. "Relax...," He licked her slit tickling it. Yuri moaned and leaned her body on the railing. "A-Aizen-sama...I-I'll fall,"

"I catch you," He whispered kissing her clit.

She felt him stand up hisfingers still moving. "Nn..ah..Hah!," She moaned softly. "I want all of my espada to hear you're beautiful song...,"

He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his lenght. "Ahh! Aizen-sama!," She screamed loudly.

He did long hard thrusts. "Harder...Harder!," He smirked and leaned down. "I'll take good care of you Yuri," Aizen pulled out of her and turned the girl around so she was leaning against the railing in a sitting position.

Aizen lifted her legs and opening them. He entered the girl again and continued his thrusts. "Uh! huh?," He stopped and looked down at her.

"Embrace me Yuri," She nodded and and grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please move,"

He started his thrust again. Yuri moaned into his ear softly. She felt a pressure in her stomach. She moaned his name again and again.

She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. Aizen nipped at her ear and pulled on it. _'Not yet..'_ She moaned biting her bottom lip. "Aizen-sama...,"

His thrust started to increase more and more. Yuri's body started to shake. "No more...,"

He smirked "Are you done?," She shook her head. Aizen then started to kiss her neck in a gentle way. Yuri gasped and clawed the back of his jacket.

"If you're close, let it go Yuri,"

"No!," She closed her eyes tightly._ 'I want this to last...I want to stay with him forever,'_

She gasped when started to thrust into her spot. "Ah! No! Don't!," She finally let go of him and her body relaxed with her release. She fell back into the railing panting and sweating.

"Yuri...," He chuckled and grabbed her chin. Lifting it he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her tenderly.

He pulled her underwear back up and fixed her clothes. "I'll spend much more time with you," He picked up the sleeping girl and walked back inside.

* * *

Yuri shifted on the soft bed and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around with drowsy eyes. "Aizen-sama?,"

A figure layed next to her. She leaned in closer and looked at him and blushed. He was more handsom when he slept.

Aizen slept with an angry face. She giggled and poked his cheek. "Aizen-sama you'll get wrinkles if you sleep like that...,"

She looked into the darkness more and touched his stomach. His mucles were firm and warm. She rubbed his stomach and lower her hands pushing the sheets away from his waist. She blushed at his hard member.

Yuri touched it softly tracing it with her fingers. She grabbed it firmly and moved her hands. She felt him twitch in his sleep. Yuri lowered her head and licked his tip.

She then slipped him in her mouth. Aizen shifted and opened his eyes. "Yuri...," He sat up and grabbed her head.

She ignored him and kept licking his shaft. "Fu...," She blushed and widened her eyes. He was moaning again. Yuri blushed and sucked harder. "Hmm...Y-Yuri...You know what this is doing to me right," He shut his eyes tightly and groaned.

Feeling his peak he felt his peak. He bucked his hips and released into her mouth. Yuri swallowed but her face was still covered.

"I'm sorry...," Her face red. Aizen roughly grabbed her chin and kissed her. "...Yuri...I have to go today...You're free to do as you wish...But when I get back tonight...Be prepared to be ravished by me,"

He stared at her with lust filled eyes. She nodded as he went into the bathroom.

* * *

Yuri quickly put on her clothes and left the room. "Orihime! Here I come!," She sang as she skipped down the hall.

As she skipped she ran into someone. She fell back from the impact and groaned. "I'm sorry...," She whispered.

She looked up at the man. He was HUGE compared to her. "Um...I'm sorry...," Yuri squeaked. He was tall and thin with a white eye patch and a scyth like weapon.

_'Who carries something like that on their person...?,'_ She stood up and he smirked. "Hello...,"

"Can I help you?,"

"Nah...But I think I'll be seeing you pretty soon," She watched him walk away. Yuri shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

"Orihime?," she picked around the corner. Orihime was sleeping quietly. Yuri giggled and sneaked in. "Wakey wakey!," She shouted.

"Wah~! Oh...Hi hi Yuri-chan," She stared at the very bright girl. "What's wrong?,"

"Huh?,"

"You look so happy,"

"Oh! It's nothing," She blushed and her heart started to race.

"Hey let's get out of her okay?,"

"Huh?,"

* * *

Orihime giggled as Yuri splashed her in the bath. Yuri giggled and went underwater and the water was cool but warm. Orihime squeaked and closed her legs. Yuri laughed as she came out of the water.

Orihime blushed looked at Yuri. "What's wrong?," Yuri asked looking at her. "N-nothing...You'r hair and your figure is really pretty,"

"Pretty? Haha I'm not that pretty,"

"But Yuri!,"

"Hey do you want to go some where?,"

"Huh?,"

"Somewhere fun come on Orihime!,"

"Alright...,"

* * *

**Happy birthday to me!** x3


	12. Let's begin the game

"Orihime!," Yuri laughed as the girl threw ice cream onto her cheek. "Haha! I'm sorry,"

"Sorry? Not as sorry as your going to be!," Orihime face was soon covered in vanilla ice cream. They both started to laugh and Yuri continued to eat her ice cream.

"Hey...Orihime...How long do you plan to stay here?,"

It grew quiet.

"I...Don't know if anyone will come to rescue me or not,"

"Oh yeah you told me that...," Yuri looked at Orihime's sad face. "You like someone don't you?," Her face heatedup and she looked down at her ice cream.

"I knew it...What's his name...?,"

"Huh! It's nothing...," Yuri frowned and stood up and grabbed her hand dragging her away. "Y-Yuri-chan wait!," They ran down the stairs of a tower.

"I wanna show you something!," She smiled and they reached a huge room.

Yuri flipped on a switch and lights and the room was filled with diamonds and jewels, necklaces, bracelets.

Orihime stood in awe. "Where did all these come from?,"

Yuri blushed a bit.

* * *

"Yuri...pick out the one you want the most," Aizen's hot breathe tickled her ear from behide.

"B-But I don't want any...," He pushed her against the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Yuri...," He seperated her legs with his knee. "A-A-Alright I'll pick one!," She blushed and he pulled away. "Aizen-sama...This...one...,"

She blushed at the diamond shaped like a flower. It was the size of a hand. "A diamond...As flawless as you,"

* * *

_'He had such a way with words'_ She thought. "Uri...Yu..ri...Yuri-chan!,"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry,"

"Here look at these," Orihime looke at a smaller case of diamonds. "This is beautiful...,"

Two twin braclets with half heart charms.

"When you put them together...They make a full heart...Think of it like making a new friend,"

"Yuri...," Orihime blushed. "Yeah...Friends," She smiled.

They grabbed the bracelet and placed them together. At that time another presence entered the room.

"You two girls...,"

"Ah! H-Hello," Ulquiorra Cifer appeared behide them. "You took her out of her cell...,"

"B-But Aizen-sama...He said I can do as I wish," Yuri said. "But the prisoner is not to be release...I am in charge of her,"

Yuri sighed and they followed him out of the room. Orihime stayed close to Yuri as they approached her cell.

"You're friends have come to save you," Orihime and Yuri stopped. "My friends...?," Yuri watched her face turn happy but sad.

"Orihime-,"

"But you are already our comrade...," Yuri glared at him. "You keep quiet! She has ever right to leave!,"

"Even if that means betraying Aizen-sama," Yuri kept her glare at him. He turned and walked away.

"Don't worry about him okay...," She nodded slighty. Yuri smiled and patted her head.

"I have to go...Bye!,"

"Bye Yuri-chan...,"

* * *

Yuri layed on Aizen's soft bed on her stomach. _'Even if that means betraying Aizen-sama'_

She flinched and shook her head. She dug her head into the bed more._ 'His smell...Why did I have to fall in love with **him**'_

Yuri closed her eyes slowly. 'Aizen...I hate...'

The door opened slowly. Yuri gasped softly and shook _'Who is that?,'_ She couldn't move as it came closer. It was Aizen or Gin or Tosen. "W-Who's there?," She asked trying to sound brave.

He snickered and she felt his hand touch her waist. "You've fucked him right?,"

She frowned and felt sick suddenly. His hand trailed up her side. "Don't touch me!," She sat up and threw the pillow at him. He didn't flinch, the man grabbed her arm and twisted behide her back.

"Ow! Let go! Aizen-sama!,"

He chuckled "Scream as loud as you want...He's not here," She could hear him lick his lips. His grip tighten around her wrist. "It hurts! Ow let go!," She struggled and kicked. He just laughed and put his knee on her lower back.

"Ya! I can't breathe! Stop!...Please," she whispered meekly. He stopped altogether and turned her over. He straddled her hips. "Stop! Let go!,"

He leaned forward and kissed her bit his lip and he pulled back. "Good...I like it when you fight back," He smirked and grabbed her throat in a deadly grip. "Ah...Ah...Aizen...," She felt heat escaping between her legs. "oops...," He said not letting go of her neck.

She gripped his sleeves and closed her eyes. "Aizen...," Her hold on his sleeves fell. Her body stopped moving. _'Aizen-sama...Help me...,'_

_

* * *

_

Aizen walked towards his room with that devil smirk on his face. Yuri was almost on his mind all day. He approached his room and opened the door to find a dark room. "Yuri...," He called.

"Yuri...,"

He walked over to her and leaned down in the darkness. "Yuri...It's morning, won't you wake up...," He saw her shift to her side.

Yuri had the blankets covering her mouth. "Hi...Aizen-sama,"

He kissed her lips. She blushed and moved back. "W-Wait Aizen-sama...,"

"Not this time...," She placed her hands on his chest trying to push him off. "I'm not ready...,"

"Then I'll make you ready...," He grabbed her right wrist. She flinched and screamed in pain. He looked at her bruise. "What happened?,"

"I fell...When I was trying to go find Orihime...,"

"Yuri...I only want to be the one marking your body...," He grabbed her left wrist and squeezed. "Ahhh~!,"

Yuri tried to pry his hand off her wrist. "It hurts!," She groaned when he let go. "I know you like pain so how about we start our game...," He smirked.

"A-Alright!,"

He gave her that sexy smirk. "You'll love what I have plan for you,"


End file.
